


Привязь

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Кверит [2]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, CBT, DO NOT COPY, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Привязь привязи рознь.
Relationships: Adept/Squire
Series: Кверит [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065917
Kudos: 1





	Привязь

День, когда хозяин впервые положил Кверита в свою постель, запомнился ему робкой, недоверчивой радостью. Квериту и раньше доводилось бывать на ней, но никогда — для простого сна.

Впрочем, не такого уж простого. Хозяин привязал руки Кверита к изголовью, затем к нему же, согнув Кверита пополам, прикрутил ступни. А к противоположному борту кровати, оттянув и перевязав у основания, он привязал яички. Сам хозяин в ту ночь спал как всегда, а Кверит не сомкнул глаз, боясь пошевелиться. Любое неверное движение натянутого как струна тела могло привести к длительной агонии.

Наутро, едва освобожденный от пут, Кверит чуть в секунду не уснул от облегчения, а хозяин великодушно сделал вид, что не заметил.

Следующим вечером он оттянул яички еще сильнее.

Кверит тогда и дышать боялся, но усталость и привычка к боли взяли свое — он все-таки забылся тяжелым, нервным сном. То и дело вздрагивал от страха, просыпаясь, и тут же стискивал зубы — болезненный спазм, которым отдавалась дрожь, другого человека заставил бы кричать, но хозяин хорошо выучил Кверита. Ночью звуков издавать было нельзя, и Кверит скорее потерял бы сознание, чем заскулил. Это и сыграло с ним злую шутку.

Примерно месяц спустя после первого раза, в тот самый опасный период, когда Кверит уже научился засыпать с оттянутыми яичками и не бояться совершить неловкое движение, но еще не привык к своей позе полностью, случилось то, что и должно было случиться при столь небрежном отношении. Чересчур расслабленный, он позволил себе дернуться во сне, отчего перевернулся на бок. Яички прошила адская боль, разлилась по всему низу живота, и оглушенный Кверит, спросонья не сразу понявший, в чем дело, едва не упустил мочу.

Облегчаться ему дозволялось лишь раз в двое суток, строго определенным объемом, остальное он терпел. Хозяин говорил, что воспитывает в нем волю, и Кверит с ним соглашался: без сильной воли выдержать такое, особенно под конец вторых суток, было бы невозможно. Он собой гордился, а хозяин пока осторожничал — перед походами на люди крепко перевязывал основание его члена. Зато дома Кверит был свободен и впервые чуть не пожалел об этом: от внезапной острой боли он чуть не испортил кровать хозяина.

К счастью, обошлось, и, сморгнув слезы, Кверит осторожно выдохнул. Да, сначала ему с перепугу показалось, будто яички оторвались совсем, но, оторванные, они бы не болели так. Просто оказались на пределе растяжимости. Какое-то время можно и потерпеть. А если аккуратно попробовать перевернуться…

Второй раз Кверит едва не закричал, а из глаз брызнула новая порция слез. Малейшая попытка двинуться, да просто слишком глубокие вдохи, вызывали приступы нестерпимой боли. Лежать с предельно оттянутой мошонкой тоже было больно, но эта боль была постоянной, ровной, в какой-то мере успокаивающей — почти привычной. Иногда хозяин оттягивал яички Кверита назад, пока тот стоял на четвереньках, и зажимал их деревянными колодками, если ему хотелось получить абсолютно неподвижную подставку для ног. Так что ощущение не было совсем уж незнакомым, и Кверит решил дождаться утра.

Будить хозяина? Потому, что сам же нарушил предписанную ему позу и получил за это наказание? Ни за что.

К утру Кверит пожалел, что вообще заснул. Боль нарастала постепенно, но неуклонно, и он уже десятки раз обругал себя, что в самом начале не пересилил себя и не вернулся в исходное положение. Сейчас уже не получится, тело затекло, а боль не позволит двигаться молча. И до рассвета еще целая вечность…

Впервые Кверит жалел, что его хозяин пока всего лишь адепт, а не полноценный некромант. Некроманты не спят вообще, а вот адептам нужен отдых хотя бы раз в неделю. Надо же было такому случиться, что именно этой ночью хозяин спал, и позвать его значило навлечь на себя справедливое наказание!

Первые забрезжившие лучи солнца Кверит встретил тихими, в подушку, слезами. От боли уже даже рыдать не хотелось — слезы просто текли и текли, а Кверит мелко-мелко дрожал. Яички, по ощущениям, разбухли в несколько раз, и единственным, что утешало Кверита, было знание — хозяин его вылечит.

Но он все не просыпался и не просыпался. Кверит начал беззвучно икать к тому моменту, как хозяин открыл глаза и обнаружил его в столь плачевном состоянии.

Разумеется, сразу кидаться освобождать непослушного раба хозяин не стал. Сначала приподнял брови, чему-то удивляясь, и, легко соскочив босыми ступнями на ледяной каменный пол, бесшумно обошел вокруг кровати. Квериту, впрочем, было все равно — пусть бы топотал, только прекратил скорее эту пытку! Но он молчал — не ему устанавливать пределы наказаний.

Хозяин зашел ему за спину, долго рассматривал что-то — наверное, мошонку, и Кверит невольно задумался на краткий миг — а как она выглядит. Но мысль об избавлении быстро перебила все остальное.

Прежде, чем наконец-то отвязать Кверита, хозяин вдоволь налюбовался им. И спросил, нежно поглаживая болезненные яички:

— Ты усвоил урок, мой маленький?

Кверит судорожно кивал все то время, что хозяин осторожно разрезал веревки, впившиеся в плоть.

Потом он взял сжавшегося в комок, сведенного судорогой Кверита на руки, усадил к себе на колени и какое-то время просто гладил по голове, успокаивая, а Кверит захлебывался рыданиями — от облегчения, что все позади.

Едва он выплакался, хозяин небрежным жестом подозвал очередной платок, позволил Квериту вытереть лицо и мягко сказал:

— Успокоился? Хорошо. Давай теперь посмотрим на тебя, да?

Он легонько похлопал Кверита по бедрам, заставив раздвинуть ноги. Под вялым членом ярким пятном выделялись яички — распухшие не в десять, как казалось выжатому Квериту, а всего в полтора-два раза, красивого сливового оттенка. Если бы хозяин не был магом, сведущим в медицине, Кверит волновался бы. Но раз хозяин не беспокоился и не бросал все ради его лечения, то и не о чем.

— Прекрасно, — завороженно прошептал хозяин, взяв мошонку в горсть и перебрав по ней пальцами. Кверит вздрогнул, закусил губы изо всех сил, чтобы не закричать, и довольный его реакцией хозяин сильно потер одно яичко между подушечками большого и указательного пальцев. Кверит все-таки вскрикнул, вцепился в хозяйское плечо — не надеясь остановить, хозяин все равно сделает то, что захочет сам. Просто чтобы было за что держаться.

Но вместо того, чтобы продолжить, хозяин вдруг отпустил Кверита, ссадил его с колен обратно на кровать и велел:

— На четвереньки лицом от меня, мой маленький.

Сердце захолонуло нехорошее предчувствие, и Кверит рискнул обратиться:

— Хозяин…

— Выполняй, — в ласковом голосе зазвучал недвусмысленный приказ, и Кверит послушно его исполнил. Встал ровно так, как хозяин его учил: плечи опущены, зад приподнят, ноги раздвинуты. Так можно было и вставить что-нибудь в его отверстие, от искусственных органов до зажженных свечей, чей горячий воск, в зависимости от позы, капал на кольцо мышц, промежность или яички. К самим яичкам и члену эта поза тоже давала отличный доступ — а если хозяину требовался другой ее вариант, например, ровный — для колодок, — он приказывал отдельно.

Вот так подставляться, когда всего несколько минут назад лежал почти в такой же позе и страдал от едва выносимой боли, было страшно, и очень. Но приказ хозяина значил куда больше страха, и Кверит замер в идеальной позиции, предлагая себя.

Хозяин остался доволен: хмыкнул одобрительно, нежно похлопал по отозвавшимся болью яичкам и куда-то ушел. Скоро он вернулся, звякнула крышечка открываемого флакона, и секунду спустя на натертые за ночь ссадины от веревки густым слоем лег заживляющий бальзам. Судя по легкому покалыванию, тот самый, который хозяин смешивал специально для Кверита: он залечивал поверхностные царапины, но ничего больше. После него кожа затянется как ни в чем не бывало, но яички не перестанут быть болезненными, пока сами не заживут.

Минута понадобилась, чтобы бальзам впитался, и хозяин на всякий случай потер пальцем след от ссадины. Кверит даже не вздрогнул — боль была вполне терпимая, всего лишь от надавленных, всю ночь пережатых яичек, но не больше.

А потом звякнул еще один флакон, и по мрачной спальне чародейской башни поплыл вкусный запах перца. Когда-то Кверит его очень любил: редкая пряность, дорогая, сквайрам не по карману — разве что на пиру от щедрот господина перепадал кусочек-другой наперченного мяса. Запах перца ассоциировался у Кверита с радостью.

Когда-то давно.

Сейчас он означал только боль — потому что перечное масло, единственное, которое так пахло, и здоровый член и яички разогревало до болезненной чувствительности, а уж что будет сейчас…

Кверит замер, напрягся, но все равно оказался совершенно не готов. Сначала хозяин достал любимую спицу с двумя закругленными концами — один, пошире, будет у основания члена, другой, поменьше, — прямо под его головкой, повышая ее чувствительность. Спицу хозяин обмакнул в бутылочку с маслом целиком и, одной рукой взявшись за головку члена, второй ловко, одним движением загнал ее до конца. В первый раз Кверит страшно испугался — как потом вытаскивать? Но хозяин был магом и умел еще не такое.

Член пока был вялый, но он и не начнет твердеть, пока хозяин особым образом не потрет мышцы у отверстия Кверита. Они оба долго работали над этим, но в конце концов добились результата: теперь член, даже начавший разогреваться и пощипывать изнутри от перцового масла, и не думал твердеть, пока хозяин небрежно, и не подумав стереть остатки масла, не потер большим пальцем вход. Еще и вставил внутрь, смазав стенки, чтобы Кверит не сосредотачивался на одном члене, уже твердом и начинающем нестерпимо ныть. Скоро он заболит, но это будет куда меньшей проблемой, чем мошонка.

Хозяин обильно смазал руки и, пару раз проведя вверх-вниз по члену, чтобы завершить приготовления, плотно взялся за яички.

Распухшие и очень болезненные, они и так после каждого прикосновения успокаивались подолгу, а уж теперь, сверхчувствительные, легко скользили между пальцам хозяина, жестоко их массировавшего, и разывались от жгучей боли.

Еще одна привычка, от которой хозяин долго отучал Кверита, — сдвигать ноги, если чувствуешь боль в промежности или внутри. Потребовалась не одна порка для мошонки и члена, не один час массажа разнообразными предметами изнутри, чтобы не только разум, но и тело Кверита усвоило: приказы хозяина абсолютны, потому что хозяин желает добра. Как, например, сейчас — он возвращал в норму кровообращение в яичках, великодушно позволив Квериту не сосредотачиваться только на них, а отвлекаться на куда меньшую боль в члене и совсем легкое на этом фоне покалывание внутри. Однако, хоть разумом Кверит все это понимал, старая привычка едва не вернулась: пришлось обуздывать себя.

На это и ушли остатки силы воли Кверита. На то, чтобы молчать, их уже не хватило.

— У тебя очень красивый голос, — хозяин в подтверждение особенно сильно прошелся пальцами по яичкам, быстро и безжалостно растер их, вырвав у Кверита гортанный, совершенно нечленораздельный вопль. Его эхо еще долго гуляло по башне, а хозяин вслушивался, все медленнее и медленнее поглаживая мошонку, начиная немного ее успокаивать. — На сегодня, пожалуй, хватит. Осталось последнее — ты должен кончить.

И вот тут Квериту стало страшно — как может он излиться в таком состоянии? Когда каждое прикосновение к яичкам или члену заставляет агонизировать, исходя криком? Когда последние крохи разума нацелены лишь на одно — не сдвинуть ноги, не сдвинуть ноги, не сдвинуть ноги? Когда обильно льются лишь слезы и пот?

Но он верил в хозяина — безоговорочно. Если хозяин сказал, что Кверит должен кончить, тот кончит, что бы ни пришлось для этого сделать.

И, разумеется, хозяин оказался прав: спустя два часа сорвавший голос Кверит все-таки забился в руках хозяина, и этот оргазм, мучительно, с боем вырванный у непослушного тела, стал самым ярким за всю его жизнь.

Почти целый день потом хозяин не сильно нагружал Кверита. Только заставил тренироваться в обычном режиме — чтобы поддерживать тело в форме. Хозяину не нравился медленно, но верно округлявшийся живот Кверита, и он требовал ежедневных занятий.

А вот яички, почти две недели потом заживавшие после той ночи, хозяина очаровали: он неоднократно подзывал Кверита даже во время своих занятий магией или при гостях, таких же адептах Мортис, как сам хозяин. Делал он это просто для того, чтобы потрогать, перекатить их в руке, а то и помассировать, с удовольствием наблюдая за выражением лица Кверита. Впрочем, никакой массаж, даже с перечным маслом, уже не мог повторить той новизны и яркости ощущений, что дал самый первый раз. Кверит даже жалел, что больше ему не испытать тех ощущений. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Спать он продолжал на кровати хозяина и в той же позе, но научился контролировать себя даже во сне, чтобы не повторить ненароком тот опыт. Что, впрочем, его не спасло.

Однажды вечером, после особенно долгой мессы, с жертвоприношениями и длительными ритуалами, хозяин вернулся в мрачном настроении. Кверит не знал, что могло пойти не так и почему его хозяин угрюм, но понимал, что ничего хорошего ему не светит. Хуже ласкового хозяина был только хозяин злой.

У самого порога спальни он нога об ногу содрал сапоги, резко сорвал с себя ритуальные украшения и мантию, оставшись в простой рубахе и штанах. Одежда полетела в угол, а хозяин жестом велел Квериту укладываться. Тот подчинился без промедления: расторопно лег, протянув руки и задрав ноги к изголовью. Ему ведь раздеваться не требовалось — одежду Кверит получал только для того, чтобы дойти до безымянной таверны на очередной шабаш.

Хозяин отточенными привычными движениями привязал его руки и ноги к изголовью, затем — яички, оттянув их немного сильнее, чем обычно. Кверит даже не поморщился, но про себя отметил, что ночь его ждет не из самых комфортных.

Как вдруг хозяин вместо того, чтобы лечь рядом, сел на край постели и погладил Кверита по упругому, налитому животу. Срок облегчения подходил лишь завтра, и живот был чувствителен к легчайшим прикосновениям, да еще в такой позе. Хозяин, разумеется, это знал, потому начал с нажимом выписывать круги, насколько хватало пространства. Кверит задышал чаще, но ни звуком не дал понять, что его что-то не устраивает. Тем более, что его устраивало все — если хозяин хочет успокоиться, а поглаживания ему помогают — то это его право.

— Знаешь, мой маленький, прошло больше трех месяцев с того раза, как ты весьма неудачно перевернулся во сне. Ты помнишь ту ночь?

— Конечно, хозяин, — отозвался Кверит, не зная, радоваться или напрягаться. То, что хозяин заговорил, могло служить поводом и для того, и для другого.

— Помнишь, какими упругими и чувствительными были твои яички? — хозяин протянул руку и начал задумчиво их пощипывать, заставив Кверита задрожать. Было больно — но и приятно тоже. Внимание хозяина очень льстило и согревало.

— Да, хозяин, — чудом не сорвавшися в стон, подтвердил Кверит. Завтра яички будут припухшими.

— Скажи, как ты думаешь — сколько ты пролежал той ночью?

Кверит честно задумался. До этого момента он не пытался подсчитать, но теперь…

— Кажется, что-то около четырех часов, хозяин, — неуверенно прикинул он.

— Четыре часа — и такой результат, — хозяин восхищенно покачал головой и больно щелкнул по каждому яичку прежде, чем снова вернуться к пощипыванию. — У меня был тяжелый день, мой маленький… Скажи, ты хочешь доставить мне удовольствие?

— Конечно, хозяин! — если бы мог, Кверит подхватился бы. А так — просто немного напрягся и подался ближе к изголовью, насколько получилось — так его яички оттягивались еще больше, и хозяин это чувствовал. Ему будет приятно, Кверит знал.

— Хорошо, маленький, хорошо, — похвалил он и вдруг, стремительным и плавным движением, перевернул его на бок, в ту самую позу.

Кверит не вскрикнул, как и тогда, но и слез удержать не сумел. Только уткнулся в пахнувшие кровью и разложением штаны хозяина.

— Я очень устал и буду спать всю ночь. Может быть, даже до полудня… Ты ведь полежишь так для меня, да, мой маленький?

А сейчас хорошо если есть полночь…

— Да, хозяин, — дрожащим голосом подтвердил Кверит, не пытаясь больше сдержать всхлипы.

— Хорошо, — хозяин искренне, от души улыбнулся и нежно потрепал его по волосам перед тем, как последней веревкой, на которую Кверит не обратил внимания, зафиксировать его в желаемой позе.

Утром Кверит тоже плакал — но, развязанный, на четвереньки посреди кровати опустился сам, без приказа, тем более повторенного. И молчал до последнего, зная, что хозяину приятно слышать не те жалкие вопли, что сопровождали бы любое прикосновение, если бы Кверит дал себе волю, а только те глубинные, полные страдания крики, которые физически невозможно удержать внутри.

Оргазм для него наступил лишь спустя четыре часа, был очень долгим и едва ли не более болезненным, чем массаж. Но и удовлетворение принес истинное — и ему, и хозяину. Тот впервые позволил Квериту немного подремать на его плече.

Постепенно такие ночи вошли у них в традицию, и хозяин даже придумал им название. Когда он хотел надолго получить невероятно чувствительные, болезненные яички Кверита, он называл это “сажать на привязь”. Сам Кверит очень быстро понял, что одна эта фраза уже давно ассоциируется не только с болью, но и с ярчайшим удовольствием. Впервые всего лишь два простых слова начали вызывать у него любимую сладкую дрожь.

А запах перца — снова воспринимался запахом радости.

Несколько месяцев прошло с тех пор, как традиция обрела название, когда хозяин снова вернулся с мессы недовольный. Кверит уже знал, что посадить его на привязь — любимое средство для расслабления их обоих. С последнего раза не минуло и полной недели, яички не успели толком зажить, но… но ведь еще ни разу хозяин не сажал Кверита на привязь через такой короткий промежуток времени. Попробовать было страшно — и интересно.

— Маленький мой, у меня плохие новости.

А вот от этого заявления желудок Кверита оборвался совсем не в хорошем смысле.

— Мне придется уехать. И на это время я посажу тебя на привязь.

— Но ты же вернешься? — Кверит не осмелился поднять взгляд на хозяина, он и вопрос-то задал только потому, что крайне разволновался. Обычно подобных вольностей он себе не позволял.

— О тебе позаботятся зомби. Меня не будет четыре дня, возможно, пять. Но я вернусь.

Кверит, затаивший было дыхание, с облегчением выдохнул и обмяк на постели.

— Ты не боишься? — почему-то переспросил хозяин.

— Ты же вернешься, — не понял Кверит. — Чего еще я должен бояться?

Хозяин взял его за подбородок, заставил поднять взгляд и долго рассматривал лицо. А потом улыбнулся — впервые за очень долгое время.


End file.
